Fairytale Flummox
by JDWrites101
Summary: Whitechapel's library is to be sold and eventually torn down to make way for a new mall. Ethan, while dealing with some new found emotions for a certain someone, is determined to do everything is his power to protect it. Unfortunately a new force has set its own plans in motion and as he's learned in the past things tend to happen in the city for one reason or another. Ethan/Benny
1. The Opening Act

A/N: This is it! The beginning of my final and perhaps biggest story to date. It's a romance, it's a thriller, and there are a few twists that will hopefully make you gasp. I've always written my stories with the Sarah/Ethan pairing or Benny/Erica one, because those are the ones I've always been most comfortable with. Not this time though. This story is going to be an Ethan/Benny because it takes me out of my comfort zone and it's something that I've never attempted before. I need to challenge myself as a writer and what better to do it than this? That's all I'm going to say on the matter.

Here's the update schedule: Once a week on Saturday until complete!

Read and if you enjoy drop a review! Questions, comments, concerns? Then send me a PM, my inbox is always open!

I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire.

* * *

Fairytale Flummox

By JDWrites101

Chapter One: The Opening Act

For the first time since the disastrous production of Rainbow Factory and his failed attempt at being in a band Ethan found himself atop the dusty old stage. He readjusted the top hat he wore unsure of how he had ended up as one of leads in a play he never so much as auditioned for let alone wanted to be in. On both sides of him the dim outlines of Sarah and Erica could be seen as they too awaited their cue. He felt the old hat constrict around his head and for a single instant the thought crossed his mind that it might very well be alive. To the rational that couldn't be possible yet as he had learned long ago the irrational had a very special place in Whitechapel. He tugged on his pinky finger and three beams of light illuminated the stage. Light green for Erica, dark red for Sarah, and the Seer himself was in one of no particular color. The blonde stepped forward and in a strong voice declared:

"Once upon a time-"

"No! No! NO!" Screamed Rory. He jumped up on stage, pointed the megaphone at her and began to yell through it. "Didn't you read the rewrite? That's been done to death! We need something fresh, something new!"

"You want to see something new?" Asked Erica sweetly. She grabbed the device out of his hand and shoved it against his chest. "Stick this thing in my face again and you'll definitely see something new, got it?

Rory took it with a huff and turned to Ethan. "And you. Stop pulling on your finger. I don't care if it's a nervous tick or something else but when that curtain rises make it stop! And Benny these lights are all wrong, how many times do I have to say green for Sarah, red for Ethan and regular for Erica? Fix them! This play is supposed to be the 'Wicked' of Alice in Wonderland, everything needs to be perfect if we want to get that message across. I won't tolerate anything less than perfection!"

Once he was clear of the trio Sarah leaned towards brunette and whispered: "Remind me again how Rory ended up being charge of the play?"

"I have no idea," mumbled Ethan. He massaged his temple. "But at this rate he's going to be murdered by Erica." The lights overhead suddenly exploded into sparks and the three of them jumped down from the raised platform to avoid the shower of debris. "Or killed by some faulty wiring. I thought we all agreed never to but Rory in a position of power."

From somewhere in the back of the auditorium Benny called out: "Sorry bout that! Working on some technical issues. Just ignore the small explosions for now."

"Get back on the stage we're not done here!" Rory approached them with his megaphone branded and Erica stormed over to him. They began to argue and Ethan felt the hat once more constrict around his head. Could it possible that it was feeding on the turbulent emotions the group? Or perhaps it was just a few sizes too big?

"We're going to die here," whimpered Sarah. Above the spotlights began to move about erratically bathing the auditorium in all shades of colors. "We're going to die here trying to put on a play about Alice in Wonderland that Rory wrote himself. Of all the ways to die I'd never thought we go out like this."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ethan pulled the old top hat off and approached the duo with a hand held up. Before he could say anything the doors opened and two figures strolled in. At once the argument ceased and the teenagers put on their best smiles. The first of the duo, Principal Hicks motioned around while he whispered something, and the second an older woman nodded.

"Everyone," began Hicks. "I would like you to meet Mother Superior Catlin Feme from the local church. She's going to be next Vice Principal of the school."

She gave a small but elegant bow and said: "Pleased to meet you." She took in the stage and their forced smiles before adding: "Why don't you children take a break? From what your Principal has told me you've been hard at work on every day for the last several days. I can tell you from past experience I know the more effort and time you put into something the easier it is to get on another's nerves. It's important to take care of ones relationships before work."

Ethan nodded and looked the woman up and down. Ever since the incident with Stern he had taken to examining the new and old staff with the utmost care. Feme had dark black hair; light green eyes, and wore all the usual attire of a nun with a unique blue tinge. "Thank you, we'll keep that in mind ma'am."

The pair left through the doors and the Seer turned back to Rory. "You heard what she said, how about we call it a day? Besides I think there might be something supernatural going on with this hat, I'm sensing a second presence to it."

"The only supernatural thing here is your performance," declared Rory. "Ms. LOL put me in charge of this production and I'll say when it's time to go home. And right now-" Before he finished Erica leaned forward and bared her fangs. He laughed nervously and backed away. "I think it's time to go home."

"Oh thank goodness," called Benny. He jumped down from the small booth and made a bolt for the doors. "There aren't any bathrooms up there and I've been at that light board for hours."

Erica rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. For a moment the insanity of practice seemed to fade away and once more they were nothing more than friends enjoying each other's company. Ethan moved over to Sarah and was about to speak when together the three vampire's phones went off. Sarah checked hers first and let out an annoyed sighed:

"Anastasia just ordered an emergency session for all vampires to attend."

"But there's so much more that needs to be done," mumbled Rory. He crossed his arms. "There's re-writing and sets that need to be repainted not to mention the costumes which I haven't even gone over yet and-" he picked up the hatbox from the seat. "I still need to get that thing fitted it keeps falling to the side every time Ethan moves."

"It's probably about those attacks that happened last week," said Erica. She typed away at her phone and looked up with a frown. "We'd better go if we don't want to put any suspicion on ourselves."

"Attacks?" Asked Ethan. With the strangeness of the hat temporarily forgotten he asked: "I didn't hear anything about attacks. What's going on?"

"It's on a need to know basis," said the blonde. She looked at him and clicked her tongue. "And unfortunately the Vampire Council decided that you didn't need to know."

"Man and just when I was starting to feel it in with the play," said Rory. The hints of the dictator from before were gone and he seemed once more his usual jovial self. "You guys are doing really great I can't wait to see what you all look like in full costume. And man does Benny do an amazing job with those lights and sounds, this is going to be amazing."

"Sorry," whispered Sarah. She tightened a red scarf around her neck and gave Ethan a sad smile. "They were keeping it under wraps because they aren't sure of what's happening and they don't want to keep relying on the and I quote 'nerds for hire'. We'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Ethan shrugged and tried his best to sound indifferent. "See you tomorrow then. Oh and-" They were gone in a flash. His arm dropped, he rolled his eyes and huffed. To himself he mumbled: "Sarah I like your scarf."

He stuffed the hat into the box and looked up when Benny returned. The older boy was still buckling his jeans when he said: "That was too close I should really keep a bottle or bucket up- hey where did everyone go?"

"They all went to some meeting with the Vampire Council. That just leaves you and me to investigate this thing." He kicked the box. "So what do you say, head over to library and see if we can find something?"

"Sounds like a date," said Benny with a smile. Ethan rolled his eyes. Delighted with his friend's reaction the Spellmaster added: "So count me in oh and we should probably avoid that hallway for reasons that might be my fault."

* * *

Ethan looked down at his right hand and absently flexed his pinky finger. At first it was in a vain attempt to figure out the strange phantom tugs that had plagued him over the past few months, then it was in order to cope with the sudden news Mr. G had just told him and at long last he realized it was perhaps to mask the overwhelming sadness that came from within. When he lost interest in the smallest of his fingers he looked passed his teacher to the bare tree beyond the library windows, anything to avoid the truth. At long last he knew there was nothing left he could do to delay the inevitable and he turned to the older man desperate the see even the smallest glimmer of humor in his eyes. When he saw none he finally managed to utter a single word:

"When?"

Mr. G gave him a sad smile and exhaled. "By the end of summer so six months give or take a few weeks. City Hall's making way for a new theater and the library is sitting on what they called 'prime real estate'."

"They're destroying a piece of Whitechapel history to make way for a new movie theater? We already have one of those; they're like a dime a dozen. There has to be something we can do. Isn't there a deed or something like that that protects this place?"

"Trust me I've looked. For now I've done all I can with the both the City Council and School Board but this old relic just can't keep up with modern technology. It's like that tree out back, it's here but there just aren't any fruits to show for it. I'm sorry Ethan I know how much this place means to you."

He looked down. "Things just happen in Whitechapel."

The older man gave him a sympathetic smile and wandered off. Ethan looked at the books in his hands and sighed. He moved further down the aisle in search of Benny. After going down several more rows he huffed, at times he seemed to forget just how big the library was. From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the open basement door. Of course the Spellmaster would go downstairs into the old abandoned basement, they were always finding strange objects down there so it fell to reason an answer would most likely come from same place.

"Benny?" Called Ethan. He peered around the area seeing old rows upon rows of old and ancient books. "You down here?"

"You wouldn't believe the things I've found," called Benny as he appeared with several large leather bound books. "Did you know there were several fairytale based spells? Like sleeping curses, golems, ice magic, and even a curse that can cover the city in thorns and briars. I can't wait to try some of them out! What do you think Erica will do when she falls into a deep sleep only a kiss from yours truly can wake her from?"

"I don't know…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Sleep probably? Anything about the hat?"

He was silent for a moment and then asked: "What's the matter?"

"Why do you think something's the matter? I just asked about the hat."

"Your voice cracked. We both know that only happens when your either hiding something or something is bothering you. If you want I can curse Sarah too! No need for just one of us to get all the love. Especially with that kiss you two are going to share in Act Two Scene Four."

"N-no! No…. no." He shook his head and tried to force the blush away. "Mr. G just told me that City Council is planning on closing the library at the end of August."

"Really? That's a bummer. I guess we going to have to move as many of these ancient texts and stuff as soon as possible. It's would seriously suck if we lost any of them. As for the hat I think I may have found something about cursed objects but I'll need some time to decipher it. Any emotions that seemed connected or linked would be a big help."

"All them. Anger, happiness, sadness, confusion… lust…."

"Thinking about Sarah when you're supposed to be practicing your lines? Shame on you young Morgan boy, shame."

They ascended the stairs and Ethan turned to close the doors behind them. He stopped when he noticed Benny looking at him. It wasn't just a peek but an intense almost concentrated stare. He felt the blush return to his cheeks and asked:

"W-what?"

"I couldn't tell earlier because it was dark but this thing is really bothering you E isn't it?"

"Well yeah. I grew up with this place and the library has helped us so many times in our fight against the supernatural. It doesn't seem right to just give up on it."

"It's only the beginning of January," said Benny. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "We've got six months ahead of us to find something that could prevent it from being sold. I say we talk to your dad and see if he knows anything."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah your right he might know somebody higher up who could help us." He tapped his cheek. "That's actually a really good idea."

"I get them every now and then," said Benny. "Now let's go and try out one of these fairy tale curses I'm dying to know what they do." He flipped through the pages of the first book and stopped. Lodged within was a small flatten rose petal. The taller boy shrugged and tossed it to the side. "Let's see… we're going to need to get a few things first. Where can we find an apple that's red as blood?"

* * *

Ethan leaned back in his chair and held up the jacket he was trying his best to sew together. Of course the extra math class he had taken would get cancelled and of course he could end up in the last class he ever wanted to take: sewing. He sighed and turned in the direction of his window in thought.

Like usual the things he tended to be average at Benny had taken to naturally, almost frightfully so. He grumbled, give him a computer and he could create an AI within hours, give him some machines and he would put something together and it would do amazing things. Give him clothes and a needle and watch at how white he turned at the small pointed tip. He turned to his computer and set aside the horrible sweater that would determine and eventually ruin his midterm grade.

He opened his new program. A small screen appeared and he typed in the words 'cursed', 'hat' and 'magic'. It buzzed then flashed to the blue screen of death. He leaned back with his arms crossed, still a bunch of errors to work out but given time it would be one of the greatest tools they had for fighting against the supernatural. There was a knock at his door and his dad peeked in.

"Your mom told me you wanted to talk," said Ross. He leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms. "Everything all right buddy?"

Ethan looked away from the crashed computer screen and absently tugged at his finger. "I heard about the library being sold during summer."

"Yeah the City Council is determined to buy the land and begin production on a new theaters as starting grounds for a new megamall. Unfortunately or rather fortunately they got caught in some old city zoning laws and won't be able to move forward with the sale until summer."

"So your against the whole thing?" His father nodded. "Then isn't there anything we can do to stop it?"

"Honestly no. The only way to prevent it would be to find the deed and hope that is has some proof the area is a sight of historical significance. The catch is that it went missing decades ago. The Council is going through all the proper channels to transfer over ownership, but I couldn't even being to fathom how they're going about it."

Ethan nodded and thought it over for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. Why don't they just build the mall around the old theater and expand out in the open fields? Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Because more often than naught the people hiding behind the papers are idiots."

Jane peered in the room with a smile. "Mom says if you don't have anything nice to say then it's better not to say anything at all."

Ross laughed and followed her out into the hallway. Once Ethan was alone he looked between the crashed program and his less than stellar sewing project. As much as he wanted to work on program there would be plenty of time to do that later. For now his assignment and the future of his perfect GPA required his immediate attention.

* * *

On the cold tile floor of the library the single rose petal began to glow. A bright crimson light swirled around it and on the ground a red liquid pooled across several tiles before rising straight up into the air. The substance began to take form and little by little details began to manifest themselves. When the moment passed a young woman stepped forward and examined herself in the reflection of the library's windows.

Her red hair was as dark as ever, her green eyes lucid as they had been since birth and the clothes she wore appeared no worse for the wear even after all the centuries she had been imprisoned. With a wave of her hands the front door of the library unlocked and opened. The woman in the red dress walked down the steps with unnatural grace and took in the buildings around her.

Nothing in particular caught her attention. Then the clock tower began to ring. She tiled her head slightly at the sound and a dark smile crossed her face. It appeared as though someone else had made Whitechapel their home. It mattered not who it may be for the woman in red had work that needed to be done. With the same wicked grin she strode straight into town.

* * *

A/N: Who is the woman in red? What's going on with the mysterious hat? What did Benny do in the hallway? Only time and eventually the next chapter will tell! See you in a week.


	2. A Room Removed

A/N: I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed the first chapter so much! Yes I will be working on my other works but for the moment I'm only going to be focusing on this one so without further waiting here we go!

* * *

Fairytale Flummox

By JDWrites101

Chapter Two: A Room Removed

Ethan tapped his foot on the floor and checked his watch. Why did it always take Benny so long to get ready? They were going to be late and if they were late… well… he thought about it for a moment. Would Ms. Needle actually give them detention? She was as calm as Mr. G not to mention hippish in her own unique sort of way. Ok so she probably wouldn't give them detention but it was the principal of being on time that mattered. Besides he hated the idea of being late almost as much as he hated sewing.

Ethan sighed. The more he thought about it the harder it was to admit the very real possibility of failing his sewing class. As the thought bounced around in his mind he began to tug on his finger. Maybe Rory was right and it was some sort of nervous tick he had developed.

"You all right dear?" Asked Evelyn. "You seem a little nervous."

"Trying to finish a sewing project for class," answered Ethan honestly. "I'm not used to working on something and not having it come out well… good. Any advice for someone sewing impaired?"

She tapped her chin and watched him for a moment. "You know having a clear mind has always helped me when I'm knitting. But I think I may have something you'll be interested in reading."

When she vanished around the corner Benny bounded down the stairs two at a time. "Sorry I was looking for the notes I made on the lighting board when we did the Rainbow Factory. I also looked into making cursed objects and I may be onto something. Possession isn't out of the question either, but I'm going to need to hit up the library one more time after school and I'm definitely going to need the hat."

"Awesome. Then I'll make sure I grab it before we leave practice today."

Evelyn reappeared with a small yellow and red book. "For you dear. I'm sure it'll help you with your assignment."

Benny was already out the front door when Ethan looked at the book he was handed. It was titled: 'The Red String of Fate'. He gave her a curious look and in return she gave him a smile and ushered him out and into the cool morning air.

* * *

"Yikes," mumbled Benny. He held up the sweater and then turned it around. One sleeve was longer than the other and it almost appeared as though the neckline was falling off. Not only that but the stitching was nothing sort of atrocious, he noted the saddened look on his friends face and determined not to lie but still be honest said: "Yeah this is very yikes right now."

"What did this poor fabric ever do to you?" Asked David. He took it from Benny's hand and turned it over. Ethan reached out for it and the were-dog shook his head. "I don't think I can in good conscious let you have this back."

"Come on give it back." He yanked the sweater out of the senior's hand and delicately held onto it. "Why are you even in this class?"

"The same reason as the others: I wanted some extra credits and thought why the heck not? Besides I'm trying to win the heart of a lovely senorita that makes my tail go crazy and what better way to do that than clothes?"

Both Benny and Ethan leaned forward: "Who?"

"All in good time my friends, all in good time."

Before they could respond the bell rang and both Sarah and Erica burst through the doors. Ms. Needle motioned for them to sit and waited for the morning announcements to begin. Once the vampires were seated Ethan looked at brunette with an eyebrow raised and in return she shook her head and mouthed: "Later."

A new voice filled the room. "_Student Council President Hannah Price here! Just a reminder to students that Mother Superior Catlin Feme will be touring the school and that you are to treat her with the same respect as the staff, especially considering she's our new Vice Principal." _A round of applause from the class. _"Furthermore due to a burst pipe in the auditorium production on the play 'Dash of Madness' is going to be delayed until further notice._"

Ethan may have imagined it but he was sure he heard the distant cry of 'no' by a certain blonde vampire.

"_The Drama Department will let you know as soon as possible when 'Dash of Madness' gets back on track but until then we apologize for the inconvenience. Next month for Valentine's Day I've been asked to remind you that overly public displays of affections are not allowed."_

Everyone turned to Benny who grinned. Last year he had bewitched both the marching band and cheer squad into following Erica around showering her in both rose petals and songs of his affections.

"_So if you have something planned like that now you should have plenty of time to find plans that don't intrude on the average school day! We're also asking students to not dump water bottles in the hallway as they are slipping hazards for others. I won't name names but I know you know who you are. Don't forget to treat everyone with the same respect as you would have them give you! Have a wonderful and amazing day."_

Ms. Needle cleared her throat and motioned to the board. For Ethan the next twenty minutes passed agonizingly slow as he attempted to understand both the new and old techniques that had just been introduced. In order to pass the time he began to count the shadows and wondered if this is how Benny and Rory passed their time in math class. He tugged on his finger and looked up when the teacher spoke.

"Free time to work on your projects for the rest of the class. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and remember the first check on your projects are due at the end of the week. They're worth a major part of your grade so don't wait until the last moment."

Ethan looked down at his sweater and sighed. No matter how much work he put in he knew there would be no salvaging the disastrous thing he had created.

"Dude," said Benny as he looked at the sweater and bit his lip. "Do you want some help because the offense that thing is causing to my eyes is pretty harsh, plus it's a major part of our grade?"

"N-no I got it," whispered Ethan. He pulled it close to his chest and scooted away. There was a shout from the other side of the room and Erica tossed down the needle she was holding. Ms. Needle looked up from her sewing magazine and then rolled her eyes and turned back to the page. The blonde walked over to them and set the small metal object on the desk.

"This thing is impossible to string. No matter how hard I try the thread just won't go through."

"That's what she said," muttered Benny. Sarah and Ethan both smirked and the blonde turned to them. Her eyes seemed to glow in anger.

"If you think you have a better shot at this then me go ahead! First one of you to get the thread through the eye gets a week of food from whatever place they love on me."

"Should have mentioned food sooner," said Benny. He gave her a grin. "Erica it's all about having patience." He picked up the small needle and string. He stuck the fabric in his mouth, pulled it free and examined the tip. Satisfied with what he saw he lifted up the needle and closed an eye. Carefully he aimed the string and grinned. "See?"

"I see that you missed."

Benny looked at it. "That's not possible it went through." He tried again and was rewarded once more with a similar outcome. A minute passed, then two, and after nearly five he gave a frustrated grunt: "This thing is cursed." By now everyone in the class was looking at him. It seemed they all wanted to see the one object to stump the so called sewing genius. "Get back to your assignments this isn't the gawking hour."

"Someone's been taking a page out of Erica's books," said Ethan. He took the needle and inhaled. "Yup definitely getting some supernatural vibes off this, maybe I should hang onto it for now."

"Wait why you?" asked Erica. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting it."

"Look at his track record," said Sarah. "He's the only one to resist possession, plus with his visions he could learn something that might be of some help."

They returned to their sewing and every time Ethan began to stitch away at his assignment he felt the same pull on his finger. He thought of the book Evelyn had given him and wondered if it might actually give some insight into his problem. After a few minutes he let out a frustrated sigh and Benny leaned over.

"Your finger bothering you? You keep pulling on it."

"No, I'm just trying to figure something out is all."

"Don't worry we'll figure out a way to save the library. We haven't lost before and we're not about to start now."

Ethan nodded and returned to his usual work. He shifted through the small container of buttons and various materials in front of him and stopped when he came across a small blue orb. How it ended up in there was anyone's guess but as he had learned long ago things just happened in Whitechapel. At once his mind fired into overdrive and he stuffed it into his pocket. Maybe just maybe there was hope for this project.

* * *

Benny twirled his phone around and imagined for a moment it was a light saber and he was none other than Luke Skywalker. He pointed it Rory who titled his head and as if the universe were smiling down on the Spellmaster he received a text and Ethan's personalized tone went off: the beautiful and sweet sound of a light saber being activated.

"Ok that was impressive," mumbled Rory. "I never asked you but why Ethan's tone is a light saber?"

"Because they're awesome that's why. Ethan says he had to go home because of personal family reasons and that he put the hat somewhere safe. I guess it's just the two of us investigating for now, but before we go quick question: why aren't you at the school trying to get the play back in action?"

"They said the damage is still being determined and we can't go in until the school deems it safe. Trust me I tried but that Vice Principal Feme has eyes like a hawk and she was overseeing detention with Stephanie and I definitely didn't want to push my luck there. Besides the twins Alec and Alex were there and after the failed project we worked on last semester the less time I have spend near them the better."

"Trust me I know. One of the only other magical families in the city and it has to be them."

"Oh yeah I and wanted to ask if you knew what that water in the hall announcement was-?"

"Nope. No idea at all. Let's go."

When they got to the library Benny made sure his phone was on silent. He had learned the hard way what happened when it was left it on and it was a punishment he did not want to repeat. They headed for the far corner and when he was sure no one was looking he opened the door. He stepped forward and stopped.

The basement was gone and in its place was nothing more than a plain old broom closet. He turned to Rory who shrugged his shoulders in confusion then together took a step back and closed the door. Upon opening it again he found the room exactly as it was before.

"Are you seeing the same thing I am?"

"If we're both looking at a well stocked broom closet then yes," said the blonde. "As stupid as this may sound it is possible the basement was some kind of enchantment or illusion?"

"Rory, you, me, Sarah, Erica, and Ethan have all been down here at separate times both together and alone. The room is gone."

"Yeah but remember Stern was a vice principal for like a year before any of us realized he was as crazy as a two sided die."

"I think you mean dice."

"No dice is the plural form, I stand by what I said- 'die'."

"One of the spell books I picked up yesterday mentioned a high level cloaking spell. Maybe there's something I can use in there to find out what happened or undo whatever this might be."

"Ok then why don't you?"

He hung his head in shame. "I left the books back at school." His phone began to vibrate and Rory let out a squeak.

"Is that a heart beat vibration setting? That's kind of creepy, why would you even have that?"

"It's to keep track of whose texting me. Anyway Erica said you need to check your phone and Ethan said we don't have to worry about the hat with the play being pushed back and all."

"Looks like the Council is having another meeting," grumbled Rory. "They're still trying to figure out if these attacks are really the work of something dangerous or another vampire gone rouge. I'd better get going I don't want to get in trouble. Good luck with the missing room!"

And with that the Spellmaster found himself alone. He stepped into the broom closted and ran two fingers along the wall. He brought them close to his nose and sniffed. He could detect the smallest hint of residual magic and immediately knew it was something far more complex than anything they had encounter before. He gently closed the door.

By the time Benny returned to school the sun was beginning to set. He walked through the empty hallway and hummed aloud to himself. He had been here at night dozens of times before but he suddenly found himself unnerved by the strange almost unnatural silence. He reached his locker and began to turn the dial when at the end of the hall he caught the faintest hint of light. Against better judgment the Spellmaster followed it and found himself in front of the sewing room. He peered in and saw Ethan's sweater lying on the desk.

Even in the rapidly darkening hour the light did little to make the creation look any better. For a moment his heart leapt. It was no secret that Ethan was facing a failure if he didn't fix his project and here before him the so called sewing genius was that abomination of a creation. The perfect chance to help him and all he had to do was fix it even it just meant tightening a few stitches here and there.

"_He told me earlier he didn't want me to_." Benny bit his lip looked around then took a seat. Sure his friend had told him he didn't need help, but he couldn't let him suffer his first ever F. Besides E might not even notice it and he knew his friend would do the same in their roles were ever reversed. He turned on the sewing machine and began to feed in the fabric.

As it ran he found himself entranced by a strange almost rhythmic sound it produced. The sweater moved forward and with it he found his hand guided by an unknown force. The fabric began to tear and he tried in vain to stop. The needle neared and he struggled to pull away from it.

"What? H-hey someone, anyone help!"

Then it happened a single prick against his index finger. Emotions surged forward, some he never thought existed and others he was completely unaware of. The world swirled and before he lost consciousness he caught sight of a single red heel.

* * *

Ethan tossed the yellow and red book to the side and looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. The personal family emergency has turned out to be nothing more than his dad informing him that there may still be hope for the library. Rumors had it that a new council member was to be elected in a few weeks and that she was vehemently against the expanding of the mall at the cost of a landmark.

The only problem was beyond that they had no idea who this new person might be. No name, no face, nothing but the passing mention by one of his father's co-workers. For all they knew she might not even exist.

He looked at the small book and felt a blush cross his cheeks. A simple story talking about how a boy and girl who had once been rivals had fallen in love because a red string of fate had bound them together. He tugged on his finger and wondered if his own red string was calling out to him. The book had done little to help the sewing problem and instead opened up a whole different can of worms. One he wasn't quite ready to face.

"_Could it be_?" Thought Ethan. Sure the sweater was going to be a gift for someone special but perhaps that was why it was so hard for him to work on it. "_Or maybe I'm just over thinking things way to much_."

Ethan got up and peeked out his window. It was a little after nine and Benny still hadn't returned from whatever he had been up to. He had sent him several texts and hadn't gotten a single response. He looked the needle and small blue gem on his desk. Could something have happened? In Whitechapel picking up on the small things could mean a world of difference when it came to the bigger ones.

Then it happened.

The tug on his finger went slack. Without a second thought Ethan pulled on his jacket and after making some feeble excuse with his parents began biking towards the high school. He didn't ask how, but he knew his best friend was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Does this series of events almost seem familiar or perhaps you've seem something like it before? Who was Ethan making his sweater for? What about the strange needle? And perhaps most importantly what happened to Benny? Any question or comments? Drop a review or send me a PM! See you next Saturday!


	3. Tomb of Glass

A/N: Sorry about the update delay life did that thing where I was busy and couldn't post this chapter up! Thanks again for all the kind words, lets get this show on the road! Enjoy and don't forget to read the Authors Note at the bottom!

* * *

Fairytale Flummox

By JDWrites101

Chapter Three: Tomb of Glass

Ethan stopped in front of the school and checked his phone. Still no response from Benny and the only thing Rory was able to provide was the last time he had seen him. He thought for a moment about contacting the others and then decided against it. They were obviously busy with their Council meeting and there was no need to drag them into what could very well be a simple case of what Erica liked to call a 'Bone-Headed Benny Moment'.

A 'Bone-Headed Benny Moment' was by definition a moment when the Spellmaster in question wandered off lost in thought forgetting all about the world around him. Often seen when experimenting with new magic or, thought Ethan with slight annoyance, pining after some crush of the week.

Something about the strange pull on Ethan's finger suddenly stopping had unnerved him. He tried the front door and to his surprise it opened. He didn't think it be that easy. After all the last few times he and Sarah had snuck into the school after hours it had been via the underground tunnel system. He peeked in the hallway and used his phone to light the way.

Benny's locker was closed and there was no sign of a struggle, not even the faintest hint of anything supernatural. He caught something bright at the end of the hallway and headed towards it. A quick peek confirmed that the light in the sewing room was on but nothing else.

"_Odd_," thought Ethan. It wasn't like the school to leave the power running. At least not when they were trying to save majorly on the budget or so Hicks had claimed. He surveyed the room for a moment. Within one of the machines he saw his sweater and felt the crushing weight of sadness overwhelm him. It was mangled beyond all belief but the longer he stared the faster the feeling faded. He ripped it free from the needle and contemplated his destroyed assignment. "_It actually looks a lot better than it did before_."

He turned it over and felt a fresh wave of goose bumps overcome him. He had almost passed it without realizing the small patch of blood across the sleeve. His breath caught in his throat and the room clouded.

_Benny was sitting at the desk struggling to pull away from the machine. When he spoke it was with a shock and frightened urgency. "What? H-hey someone, anyone help!"_

"Benny!" Called Ethan when the vision ended. He looked around the class for any sign as to what may have happened to his friend. The lights began to flicker and a green flame materialized. As it seemed to pulse he felt the return of the familiar pull on his pinky finger. He had read about these before and hesitantly it. Will-o-the-wisp were said to pull travelers from the safety of the road into dangerous and uncharted territory. "Why are you here?"

The flame shot into the hall and Ethan felt the pull on his finger yank him forward. Convinced that whatever may have happened to his friend was linked with spirit he ran after it. Once he was free from the almost constricting confines of school he jumped on his bike and peddled as fast as he could after the supernatural light. Through the streets and passed landmarks he rode. Eventually the city began to give way before him until there was nothing more than the old Whitechapel Graveyard. The will-o-the-wisp shot forward through the gates and straight towards the large mausoleum before fading into the night.

Ethan felt the all too familiar feeling of dread overcome him. Of all the places the mystical fire could have led him it had brought him to one of the most dangerous locations of all. He recalled Evelyn's warning about the strange building in the center.

_'There are things in Whitechapel that are both older and more dangerous than anything you've ever encountered before. The Clock Tower, the Vampire Council, and even the land on which the library were built are home to some of the most ancient and powerful magic. Out of all of them the Glass Mausoleum is perhaps the most notorious. It was here long before the city was founded and will be here long after it's gone. Be wary of it and whatever you do not venture within.'  
_  
He pushed open the gates and wandered through the path underneath the old barren trees. He placed his bike by one of them and slowly walked up the steps. All around him it seemed as though the graves pulsed with life and when he placed a hand on the door he swore he feel the building breath underneath his fingers.

"I've got to do this," whispered Ethan to himself. He pushed the doors opened and peered inside. It was nothing more than a small room with long since burnt out candles. He hesitated for a moment and began to whisper to himself. "Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid."

He stepped in. When he did the door slammed shut behind him and the candles on the wall roared to life. The concrete turned to clear glass and hundreds upon hundreds of stairs expanded downward into an infinite reflection. There was no longer an up or a down and within the strange new world it appeared as though nothing existed except for the Seer.

Ethan took a step forward and steadied his breath. He knew that somewhere in this strange labyrinth he would find his friend, but with every step he took a new reflection appeared. No matter how much control he felt or how much he struggled to remain calm each new reelection looked less than excited. They looked lost, afraid, each and every one them was tugging on their finger in shame.

That's when he noticed it the red line that seemed to cut through everything: the red string of fate. It brought peace to him and no matter how powerful the magic within here was he knew it would guide him in the right direction.

"I can do this," whispered Ethan. He continued down the steps and the reflections turned to him. They all looked angry a few even appeared disgusted. He called out to them: "I don't know what kind of magic or head games your trying to pull but I'm not afraid. I've fought killer dolls, vampires, and giant mutated alligators! A few reflections of myself are nothing to be afraid of."

Ethan continued down the steps and time passed. It could've been hours, days, months, he wasn't sure, all he knew was the endless glass. He focused on his own thoughts, his own ambitions; he wouldn't allow whatever was going on to get the better of him. Not now, not when Benny needed him. When that thought crossed his mind the glass gave way and he touched down on solid ground. A large cathedral door manifested and opened.

He rushed through into the small chamber beyond and stopped. Within was a raised a platform surrounded by a large golden rim. Atop it laid an open glass coffin and rested upon the coffin was Benny.

Ethan felt his heart quicken. He touched his friend by the shoulder and pulled back. The tips of the Spellmaster's fingers were solid glass. "What's happening?" Asked Ethan aloud. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "Benny wake up!"

The tomb began to speak. "_You who are forbidden to enter will sleep, an enteral world lost within bliss. To escape what you have reap, be woken by true loves first kiss_."

Ethan watched the glass slowly spread across his friend's body. He felt his pulse quicken and then looked at his hand. They said the strings of fate only reacted when it was time to confront something of magnitude, when it was time to face a moment that would and could forever change him. But this couldn't be it… could it?

The red string had guided him here and had cut through the Glass Mausoleums illusions. There could be denying there had to be some form of power to it. Why was he even hesitating? Benny wouldn't think twice about kissing him if it meant saving his life.

Without allowing himself another thought Ethan placed both hands on Benny's cheeks and leaned forward. He placed his lips against the burettes and felt a strange energy blossom around them.

* * *

Together with some help from Ethan Benny limped out of the mausoleum. Thankfully whatever magic had awakened during his trip in had gone dormant and it was nothing more than a singular room once more. When they were clear of the entrance the doors closed behind them and both boys shared a look before taking a seat on the steps in front. They listened to the sounds of the crickets for a few minutes watch the trees rock back and forth in the gentle night breeze.

When Ethan finally summoned the courage to look at his friend he found the brunette massaging the part of his leg that had almost become fully glass. As casually as he could he asked: "Still stiff?"

"You try being turned into glass and tell me how you're feeling after it. It's like my leg fell asleep but not exactly."

He laughed. "Thanks but I'll pass. How much do you… you know… remember?"

Benny sighed. "Not much. I went to the school, used a sewing machine, and then the next thing I knew I could feel myself turning into glass. After that the spell was broken and you were standing over me, and here we are safe and sound."

"So you don't know who put you there or why the curse was broken?"

"I got nothing. But I'm going to assume it had something to with you." He gave him a gentle push. "Thanks E." Ethan laughed nervously and the Spellmaster continued: "It's funny to think we used to be afraid of these kinds of places. Not anymore though look at us here in the graveyard after dark and we're not running like little chickens. Big step up from freshman year am I right?"

"You should've seen this place before I went in there to save you." Ethan pulled on his finger and then asked: "Can I tell you something?"

"Do you really have to ask? If we weren't so close I'd almost find it offensive."

He sighed. "In order to break you out of the coffin's curse I had to perform an act of true love."

Benny leaned forward. "So what did you kiss me or something?" He laughed and when he noticed Ethan wasn't he rolled his eyes. "I figured it must've been something like that. My Grandma warned me these old places have some seriously weird and powerful curses on them."

"You're not freaked out or anything? I did kiss you… and I am a guy… and we are best friends."

"Dude you did what you had to do to get me out of there. Like I said we've been best friends for years now, think of it as an act of love between brothers…. Wait… no that sounds wrong… you get what I'm saying though right? Sure I would've liked it to be Erica or Della or that cute concession stand girl from the movies but I'll settle for you."

"Thanks?"

Benny held out his pinky. "I read a story once that said fates are tied together by a single red string. And that when a moment that is about to change your life is about to happen you can feel it tugging. I don't want to sound weird or anything… but maybe you just-"

"I get what you're trying to saying I think," said Ethan suddenly. "But I don't like you, we're just friends. And our fates have been tied together since we were kids."

He held out his pinky and Benny wrapped his around it. The moment they did the phantom tugs seemed to fade and they separated with a grin.

Benny offhandedly added: "Maybe there is more to our friendship, but right now, at this very moment it shouldn't matter. We're both here, and we're alive. If something is going to happen then let it happen naturally. If there's more to this friendship we'll see it play out. Does that make sense?"

"I can't believe we're even thinking about the idea we could be a couple," laughed Ethan. They looked at each and began to laugh again. Once they were done he asked: "How's your leg feeling?"

"Better. I'll still need some help walking but that shouldn't be a problem."

"There's just two things I wanted to ask you before we go."

"Fire away good buddy."

"Why were you working on my sweater? Isn't that the whole reason you fell under that sleeping spell?"

"Oh yeah… that. I couldn't let you fail because you were having a hard time sewing. It wouldn't be fair and I knew you'd have done the same thing for me and I couldn't not do something."

Ethan turned red. "I was trying my hardest to make that sweater for you as gift. Guess since it's sort of ruined now that it doesn't really matter. I wonder if that's why it came out so… yikes."

"Well to be fair it was a pretty horrendous sweater. It's the thought that counts though, and what was the other thing?"

Ethan turned red and absently scratched his arm. "W-we're not going to tell the others about t-the way I broke the curse r-right?"

"If you're not comfortable telling them then I sure as heck won't. But there is one thing I needed to check."

"Hm?" Benny leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his Ethan's lips. The younger boy let it happen for a moment and pulled back with a blush. "W-what was that for? I thought we agreed we were just going to be friends?"

"I didn't like that idea very much." He was grinning. "Besides I was unconscious for my first kiss and I wanted to see if I was missing out on something."

Ethan struggled to find something to say and then blurted out: "Let's- I um… movie this weekend?"

"Sounds like date. Well then that's that! Feeling is back in my legs, and things are mostly back to normal between us!" He let out a satisfied sigh. "Ready to get going?"

"Ready." Ethan helped his friend up and together they began their journey home. His mind was abuzz with everything that had happened. He felt his heart pulse and wondered what lay ahead for not only him but the Spellmaster as well. To think that all of this may not have happened if he hadn't put his faith in the idea that he and Benny had been bound by a red string of fate.

* * *

The woman in red waved her hand and the Glass Mausoleum doors slowly opened with a rumble. She entered and to her delight found the initial curse placed upon it had been only been lifted but obliterated in it's entirety. The raised platform on which the coffin rested shimmered and to the ordinary eye it would appear as though nothing had changed. But to her everything had. Her heels clipped against the ground and she approached the platform with a malicious grin.

She held out her arms and the golden rim around the frame of the floor rose into the air. It hovered before her and for a moment she dared not breath afraid that everything she had just worked so hard to attain would vanish. Gently the woman placed a hand against it and let out a strangled laugh.

She caressed the smooth texture savoring the power that boiled within. With a snap the frame vanished in a puff of dark red smoke and she turned once more towards the open doors.

The first piece of her plan had finally revealed itself.

A/N: So I'm not sure yet but I might be taking next week off to prepare the second arc of this story but it all depends on my time. Confused? Worried, want to know more? Then don't forget to leave a review or drop me PM. A few questions though: Who is this woman in red? What was this artifact that she took? Could it have to do with another fairytale perhaps? And perhaps most important of all: what is going to happen between Ethan and Benny?


	4. Chapter Four: Phantoms Of A Sort

Fairytale Flummox

By JDWrites101

Chapter Four: Phantoms Of A Sort

In the light of the full moon the barren tree remained still. The shadows that its branches cast fell across young Derek Peterson's room giving it an unearthly quality. There was a sharp tap and sleeping boy stirred. When it happened again he groaned in annoyance. It took a moment for the blurry surroundings to come into focus and when they did he searched around for the source of the noise. Through the broken beams of moonlight he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Was Della playing some kind of prank on him? He definitely wouldn't put it past her to do something as stupid as this. Ever since her stupid dog died she hadn't exactly been the nicest person to be around. The sharp knock returned and shook the windowpanes. He got up from the warm comfort of his bed and treaded across the chilly wooden floor.

"Dumb tree," mumbled Derek. He placed his hands on the frame ready to throw it open when a figure manifested from the darkness outside. He took a step back in shock and blinked several times. There could be no mistaking it: outside the second story window was a floating boy. "What the-?"

The figure held out a hand and its eyes began to glow. Derek shook his head, it was almost as if the boy was speaking into his mind. "Stop…." Was it wrong that everything it whispered sounded so right? "I don't… I don't know…."

Its eyes pulsed.

Lost to the wondrous promises of the mysterious boy Derek placed both hands on the cold window frame and pulled up. The instant it was open the thing's hand wrapped around his wrist and with unimaginable strength began to pull him outside into the frigid night air. The boy's mouth opened to reveal a set of bright white fangs and Derek screamed.

* * *

"So," began Benny with a sort of whimsical grin. Ever since his quote unquote incident with Ethan two nights ago the world seemed such a brighter place. The birds were singing, the sky was clear, colors were all the more vibrant and perhaps best of all well… he had a date tonight didn't he? "We can't keep denying it and I have to ask: are we going to keep ignoring the obvious?"

Ethan in unison with Rory and Sarah gave the Spellmaster a confused look. He thought of the kiss they had shared then shuddered. Benny wasn't going to tell the others was he? The whole thing had felt wrong, not in the sense that he hadn't liked it but…. He felt as though he had been robbed of something that could never be replaced and for what? He began to tug on his pinky finger as the lingering questions floated around in his head.

"Really?" Asked Benny in disbelief. When the small group continued with the same confused expressions he crossed his arms. "No one noticed all the police cars around Della's place this morning? They're must've been four or five of them."

"I flew to school with Erica this morning," said Sarah. She looked down with a small blush across her cheek. "So I tend not to see things like that unless you or Ethan tell me… sorry."

"Same," offered Rory. He fiddled around with his fingers. "Plus I went out early morning hunting in the forest for some breakfast so I kind of zoomed here. I actually ran into a crow on the way in, talk about a nice after breakfast snack."

"I-" Ethan struggled to finish the thought without looking up from his notebook. In fact given everything that had gone through his head in the past moment it was probably better if he didn't look his friend directly in the eyes. He felt like something might betray him in front of his friends. "I was distracted."

And by distracted he meant he was so focused on his date tonight little else had registered in the world around him.

Benny gave a dramatic gasp. "What's this? The smartest people on Team V failed to catch onto something that I did? What's this world coming to? Are the end times upon us?" Sarah crossed her arms with gave him good natured looked which he returned with a smile of his own. "Kidding. Seesh someone's been spending way too much time with Erica. But in all seriousness I went ahead and asked Hannah Price if she knew anything about what happened."

"Why would Hannah know anything?"

"Because her dad is the chief of police," whispered Ethan. "Good thinking."

"At least someone appreciates my hard work. Turns out someone or rather something did try to take Derek last night." He pulled out a small scrap of paper and read aloud: "The only real information she was able to give me was this: '_early this morning at around one am a mysterious figure, assumed to be a boy, appeared at the second story window of the Peterson residence. Said intruder convinced the youngest Peterson to let him in and then attempted to pull the boy out. Authorities were called shortly afterword's but no evidence of any person was found save for a bruise on Derek Peterson's wrist and neck_.'"

"That would explain why Della wasn't in third period," said Ethan. At once his brain kicked into overdrive and be began to write in his notebook. On the surface things may gave appeared to returned to normal but underneath he was a turbulent mess of emotions that he could neither understand nor control at the moment and instead of trying to he opted to throw himself into work. "There has been a strange string of supernatural activity going on lately. Benny was put under a sleeping curse and stuck in the Glass Mausoleum, the hat I hid in the janitor's closet might be cursed, and then there's that strange needle we found yesterday and the missing room in the library. And apparently now there's this. We have all sorts of questions… but no answers yet."

"You forgot the vampire attacks as well," said Sarah. Rory opened his mouth to protest and she shook her head in response. "There's no use denying it anymore. We're basically under lock down and as much as it sucks we haven't had an incident in a few days which can only mean the attacks are coming from one of our own."

"For starters we can definitely sort out this list on the importance and urgency of each item."

"So then the hat and missing room would be at the bottom," declared Rory. When the Spellmaster gave him a funny look he added: "The play's been delayed and Ethan put the hat in a place no one can get to it. So there's no immediate threat, and if there's no rush then trying to break the spell in the library isn't top priority."

"Good point," said Benny. He reached into his satchel and pulled out one of the books. He flipped to a page he bookmarked. "I spent last few nights researching the language in this and I learned in order to break the enchantment on the room I need a plant that only blooms during the spring equinox which isn't until March."

He showed them a plant with several almost bell like appendages. "It's called the Angel Corpse. Its pollen is strong enough that when mixed with the right ingredients can melt away even the most potent of enchantments."

Ethan nodded as he began to process the information. "Given that it's still January that puts the hat, needle and room at the bottom. At the top is the person who put the curse on you, the reason they put you in the mausoleum, this almost kidnapping and the recent attacks on the vampires though we were asked not to get involved. Rory and I are going to the auditorium after school to see just how bad the damage is and get an estimate for how far we're going to need to push back the play. Sarah any additional information you can get out of the council would be helpful. And since I don't know how long we'll be after school, Benny I'll leave the mausoleum research to you and your Grandma. Maybe you can figure out something about the curses on it with all those old books you've saved from the library. Once we wrap up here we can head over to Della's on the way home and see if we pick up on anything."

"Sounds like a plan," responded Benny. "All right let's do this!"

"I just realized that Erica isn't here," said Rory suddenly. "Where is she? This is the second lunch she's missed with us in the last day or so."

"Probably off scaring some freshman," said Sarah. The bell rang and she rose from the table. "I have some papers I need to hand over to the office. If I figure out anything about the vampire attacks or if anything comes up I'll let you guys know. Good luck with the investigation."

On that note the group went their separate ways.

* * *

Ethan covered his nose in disgust and watched Rory do the same. Catlin and Ms. LOL led the duo carefully walked down the steps of the auditorium and towards the large crater in the center of the room. The stage had been entirely removed and with it the first few rows of chairs.

"As you can see the damage done was quite extensive," said the older woman. She moved with grace that neither of the boys thought possible. "Several pipes bursts, the wiring for the entire auditorium was ruined, and there may be long term structural damage. At best if the construction was rushed, which I can tell you it most certainly won't be, this place could be done by late May."

"I didn't think that damage would this bad," mumbled Ethan. He peered into the hole and grimaced at the pool of what he could only assume was sewage. "This is disgusting. What happened to the sets and everything that was on the stage?"

"Soaked in layer of what we can only assume is sewage," whispered Ms. LOL. "Unfortunately it needed to be disposed of and I can sadly say there was no hope for any of it." She looked down disappointed. "This would happen to what I can say was one of the greatest plays I've ever read, nothing like that train wreck Rainbow Factory from last semester."

"We're going to have to remake sets and everything?" Wailed Rory in disbelief. "I'm going to have to do so many rewrites and we're going to have to work overtime if we want to make up for all the missing things. This is worse than I imagined, so much more worse."

Catlin and Ms. LOL shared a look. It was eventually the nun that stepped forward. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news but I don't think the play will be happening this semester. There's just too much damage and Principal Hicks informed us this morning that well… the budget just can't handle it."

Ethan watched as Rory blanched in shock. Ms. LOL nodded sadly and whispered: "I know how you feel. I really do, but don't give up hope we'll get 'Dash of Madness' on stage next year."

"Yeah but I had the perfect cast this year," said the blonde sadly. "What about the dressing rooms? Were any of the costumes damaged? Can we go down there?"

"I'm afraid not," said Catlin. "The rooms have been closed due to the flooding and it would be a safety hazard to allow anyone down there. I'm sorry, I truly am, now if you'll both excuse me I have to ensure that the weekend dentitions get to work with Stephanie cleaning the cafeteria."

When the two teachers had left both boys shared a knowing look and headed down the steps for the dressing rooms. Warnings or not they needed to see for themselves how bad the damage was. What they found was Rachel standing in front of the rooms with camera in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ethan. "And why are you taking pictures?"

"For my report," said Rachel. She turned to Rory with the camera held up. "Can I get a snapshot of our dishearten director? It's bound to make front page of the paper on Monday."

Rory ducked behind Ethan who held up a hand as the flash went off. The vampire peered over the brunette's shoulder and asked: "I thought you were a part of the Martial Arts Club, what are you doing here?"

"I was but I prefer the paper now. What better way to get all the information than actually investigating? When I heard about the damage I thought it was a quick tile replacement or something easy, not…" she motioned around to the stained walls "-this."

"Yeah it's pretty bad," whispered Rory. He pointed to the torn yellow tape around the door. "Were you just in the dressing rooms?"

Rachel looked at them and nodded. "Yeah I heard a rumor that a ghost has been sighted down here and I thought I check it out. See for yourselves." She handed them a photograph. "It's the picture I snapped of it."

Ethan looked down at the photograph. In the middle of the room a bright blue dress floated and judging by the blur lines he assumed it had been moving. Something caught his eye and he looked up to meet Rachel's. "When was this taken?"

"So you noticed it too then? I took it yesterday. I did some snooping before I got the real report going. Funny thing is, you'd think the dressing rooms would be soaked with sewage; after all they're nearly directly under the stage right? Nope, not a single drop in there. Something's fishy if you ask me, especially with all the leaking pipes lately. You can keep the photo I've got spares and I'm determined to get to the bottom of it."

She waved goodbye. Ethan turned to Rory. The blonde turned the photo over and shrugged. "At least the costumes survived, you think a ghost was responsible for the flooding?"

"I dunno," whispered Ethan. He looked at the photo again. "But something is definitely going on here and the last thing we need is the school reporter getting involved."

* * *

Ethan peered across the street and noted with a smile that there was no sign of the police or any of the Peterson family at the residence. He motioned for Benny and Erica to follow him and together they rushed towards the house. Well most of them did, Erica walked at her own leisurely pace with her arms folded across her chest. In an annoyed tone she asked:

"I don't understand why I have to be here with you two bozos. I have things to do you know."

"Sarah is off working on her college applications," explained Ethan. He peered in the window and saw nor sensed anything out of the ordinary. "And Rory is having the equivalent of a midlife crisis with the play and he won't be of any help to us. Plus Benny and I can't climb up the second story of the house to investigate without someone noticing so that leaves you."

She huffed. "Fine I'll do it but you owe me."

"Gee thanks Erica," said Benny. "It's nice to know we can count on you to help with all the insane stuff that goes on around here."

The blonde made a face at him then floated upwards and stopped at the window. She peered around and sniffed the air. From the ground below Ethan called out:

"Anything interesting?"

"No."

"Anything strange?"

"No."

"Anything-"

"Nothing at all." She landed on the ground. She sniffed again and closed her eyes. "But I'm picking up on the faintest hints… of… Rory…."

"Rory?" Asked the two boys in unison.

"I think so but I can't be sure. It's smells both like him and not like him."

"What does that mean?" Asked Ethan. Erica rolled her eyes as if he had just asked her the stupidest question in the world. "I just want to make sure we're understanding everything your saying ok? We're not vampires and if Rory is involved in some way or another we need to make sure we have the facts straight before we do something stupid."

"Fine." She huffed and thought it over for a moment. "It would be like if Rory had a twin brother… but they were more than just twins. It's like that time with the camera and the evil copies. And before you ask it wasn't Rory here because I was tutoring him last night in chemistry. Any other questions?"

"You tutor Rory?" Asked Benny in disbelief. "No wonder he bet he could get a better grade than me this semester. I might actually have to buy that hair dye."

Erica moaned in annoyance then said "later nerds" and was gone.

Benny turned to Ethan. "Well that was a very descriptive whole lot of nothing. Now what?"

"Not entirely nothing." He looked at his small notepad. Underlined several times was Rory's name. "It's something to start our search on but that's all it'll be for now. We can't make any assumptions without some solid evidence but it's more than we had to gone on for this morning."

"Why would Rory, or a Rory look a like be interested in kidnapping Della's younger brother?"

"I don't know," mumbled Ethan. He flipped his notebook closed and sighed. "I should probably get home and catalogue all these note before tonight. I still gotta get some programing in today and see if I can find anything on this potential new council member. Plus I still need to get ready. After being stuck in auditorium with that sewage I smell like something Rory would eat."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Benny. He took Ethan's hands in his and noticed the way the younger boy seemed to shy away. Was he embarrassed? Had the Spellmaster unknowingly overstepped his bounds? "We've hung out a bunch of times and each times hasn't always been the cleanest."

Ethan gave him a weird look. "It's our first date… don't you want it to be I dunno… special?"

Benny felt his heart break. How could he be so stupid as to think this was going to be just another guy's night out? He stammered for a moment and then held up his hands. "Your right, sorry I was totally focused on all the things happening I didn't think-" He checked his cellphone. "It's five thirty right now so I'll be over at around seven and we'll head off to a movie and then dinner ok?"

"Deal," whispered the Seer. "But no arguing over whose paying for what. Fifty-fifty agreed?"

Benny bit his lip. "But-" Unaware of what the Spellmaster called 'the puppy look', Ethan titled his head to the side and small grin. Unable to resist the younger boy's charm he gave in. "Ugh- fine."

Benny pulled him close; if his friend wanted to play dirty then he could too. With his lips inches away from the others he whispered. "As long as I get to pick the movie."

"I…" Ethan was a shade of dark red. The two of them stood entwined in one anothers grasp. "O-ok." A police car rounded the corner and the duo quickly separated. "W-We'd better get out of here, I don't know about you but I really don't want to get arrested."

"Agreed."

By the time both of them returned to their respective houses and the sun was beginning to set. Benny closed his front door and a sudden realization came crashing down around him. "I need to figure out what to wear tonight."

* * *

The woman in red looked out the balcony of the old clock tower and placed her gloves hands on the solid cement railing. Whitechapel gave off a bright orange and yellow shine in the light of the setting sun. She thought of a world long forgotten and felt an anger well up within her. Soon everything would be in place and past mistakes would be atoned for.

"I knew that I'd find you here." The woman turned around and watched with an uninterested glance as a nun manifested from the air before her. "I thought that I could ignore your presence in this city, but seeing as you not only broke an ancient curse with magic that was not yours but stole a powerful artifact it seems that I cannot."

The red haired woman scoffed. "It is merely a tool to help return what is rightfully mine. What seems apparent to me is that even in this world you look for a position of power…. Vice Principal Mother Superior Catlin Femme or perhaps I should call you by your real name?"

"Do not patronize me Rose Red." Catlin stepped forward her eyes glowing a dark emerald green. "I have put much of my time and effort into this city and I needed an object created with the purpose of pure love." The mangled sweater appeared in her open hand. "And now it's ruined. Do you know how long I have followed those boys for this? How long I waited for those red strings to finally connect?" She stepped towards her. "Now tell me: Where. Is. It?"

Rose gave her a smug smile. It faded when a green aura wrapped around her neck and began to suffocate her. Slowly the nun approached never once breaking her measured stride.

"Impudent youth. You should know by now to always respect your superiors. Stay out of my way and if you dare reveal who I am to anyone I will personally see to it that you never find what you're looking for. Is that understood child?"

Catlin vanished into the setting light and Rose got to her feet. She gritted her teeth and looked out once more at the city. Given time there would be hell to pay, not just for her, but for everyone.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm going to be honest with you this is my final chapter here on . A few days ago I was working on this story and I tried to pull open my account and well... I couldn't. There was some random error with the website and no matter what I tried I just could not get in. All the while this was happening a random thought popped into my head: 'maybe this was meant to be, maybe it's time to move on.' I love this website and I love all the people who've taken the time to read my stories. I love writing fanfiction, back in the day I used to write about Digimon, for a while it was Kingdom Hearts, then Pokemon, and finally My Babysitter's a Vampire. All the while I've wanted to be a writer and it's time I take that next step.

I love telling stories that involved Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory I loved every minute of it but it's time I showed the world what I can do. And I can't do that if I stay here in this little area of Fanfiction using characters that someone else has created. I want to test my talents as a writer and what better way than a leap of faith? You see I have a character who is very dear to me and I want to introduce him to the world. It's time I made his story a reality, in fact I'm almost done with it and can't wait for everyone to one day read it. And not just because I wrote but because it's got my own characters, my own heart and my soul in it.  
In other words I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't finish any of the stories I started here. But if you like and if I have the time I'll upload the outlines I made so you can at least get the closure and answers you seek. But for now I'm off to finish the story because well I don't just want to tell it, I need to. Hopefully one day you'll be reading about Dillon Monroe and his quest to be a hero and you'll know yours truly wrote it. But until that day comes I've got a lot of work that needs to be done and unfortunately Fanfiction isn't part of it.

Keep writing, keep reading, and don't forget the simplest story can have the biggest impact on someone's life.

Putting in his official letter of resignation

-JDWrites101


End file.
